


Stay With Me

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AugustSheithWeek, M/M, good fucking job @me, i accidentally made the nsfw prompt sfwish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sheith week day 2 nsfw prompt- body worship <br/>except its not really nsfw just really fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Down time was rare for the paladins. Between fighting against the Galra Empire and training, they barely had room for eating and sleeping, much less for themselves. So when Lance makes this huge ordeal about it and actually manages to convince Allura to give them two days of rest, Keith actually doesn’t hate him. 

Right after dinner, Keith managed to pull the black paladin away to his room. The intention wasn’t to do anything sexual, just to spend some time with each other that wasn’t based around being protectors of the universe. 

“...I missed you.” the shorter of the pair mumbles, his arms tight around Shiro’s waist. They had migrated to the bed for easier cuddling.

Instead of dwelling on the negatives, Shiro opts for the positive. “Well, we’ve got two days together. Anything in particular you wanna do?” he asks, placing his human hand on Keith’s head.

“Kinda just wanna stay here for now.” he hugs his boyfriend tighter, closing his eyes. 

It’s a nice change from their usual lives. Not that defending the universe was  _ bad, _ it was just tiring. At least this new “job” gave his life purpose again. (As well as give him back the love of his life.) Feeling Shiro’s hand run through his hair was one of the most relaxing things to Keith. 

“That’s fine with me.” 

Bringing his hand lower, he rubs soothing circles into Keith’s back. Keith slumps further onto his boyfriend, smiling at the gesture. Moments like these are what they both value the most in the universe. 

-

Not being able to tell the time of day in the middle of space sure did mess up sleeping schedules. It was probably early morning, early enough that they hadn’t been woken up for breakfast. Shiro isn’t sure when either of them fell asleep, but that he was waking up to the feeling of kisses on his neck. 

“Keith…” he sighs, eyes opening slowly. They weren’t lustful smooches, just pure and loving ones. He can’t help the sleepy smile that rises to his face.

“Love you.” the red paladin hums, one of his hands working on unzipping the vest in front of him.

Just like that, Shiro’s head is spinning. It’s not bad though. Waking up beside the person you love who greets you with morning kisses is far from bad. He feels his heart swell with affection as he tries to sit up against the head of the bed.

“Excited?” he asks, pulling Keith up with him.

Pink blossoms across the younger male’s cheeks. “Is it wrong that I want to cover my boyfriend in kisses?” 

Ah yes this is the life. Shiro never wants to leave this moment. “Only if I can’t kiss you back.” 

Keith rolls his eyes before leaning up to press a loud, obnoxious smooch to Shiro’s cheek. “How was that?”

“You missed.” 

They share a gentle kiss, hands held together and fingers entwined. It’s pure, soft, and sweet. Keith brings Shiro’s hand up, kissing the back of his it. The action has him  _ blushing _ like a schoolgirl. Nothing could beat the love and adoration he feels in this moment, until his boyfriend is trailing kisses up his arm and he realize that he really meant it when he said “cover my boyfriend in kisses.” Shiro can’t help the chuckle that escapes him as he presses a smooch to Keith’s forehead.

“Do you enjoy kissing my sleeve?” he laughs. 

“It would be better if you took everything off, but I’ll make do with this.” 

Another kiss is shared before Shiro pulls his vest and undershirt off. There they go, somewhere on the floor. Each scar on the pale expanse is given a slow, loving kiss. Keith doesn’t dare to miss a single spot. Not long ago, Shiro had been completely ashamed of the scars and painful reminders that he was left with from his time as a Galran prisoner. With the help of his partner, however, he’s been able to make a little progress towards a better self image. 

“You mean the world to me.” Keith hums against his skin, fingertips running along his sides. 

“I love you too, Keith.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they have really loving fluffy sex i promise i'll actually make the day three prompt nsfw like it should be


End file.
